


Gewohnheiten meines Herzens

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, IT'S GAY, and they are magic, and those two girls rule their island together, i wanna kill maleficent honestly, she deserves to rot in hell
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Niemand wird jemals wissen (niemand außer ihnen) was sie einander bedeuten, was sie in den Schatten tun, was sie in Ohren und gegen Wangenknochen flüstern, was sie einander mit ihren Augen erzählen. Blau und violett waren schon immer ein abgestimmtes Paar.





	Gewohnheiten meines Herzens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [habits of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616765) by [a_simple_space_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_space_nerd/pseuds/a_simple_space_nerd). 



„Was bedeutet dir Uma?“

 

* * *

 

Mal hatte sie zum ersten Mal gesehen, richtig gesehen, als sie etwas mit Harry anfing. Durch den Schleier des Nebels und den immer präsenten Gestank von Dingen, die sterben und Dingen, die bereits tot sind, im Mondlicht und mit Harrys Lippen auf ihren und seinen Fingern verfangen in ihren Haaren, dachte sie _wer ist das, wer ist sie, ~~ich will sie.~~_ Sie hatte die Sache zwischen sich und Harry beendet, eine Woche später, und sie wusste nicht wirklich, warum.

 

* * *

 

Umas Meeraugen waren in ihrem Hinterkopf geblieben bis sie sich wieder über den Weg gelaufen waren, beide alleine (ob geplant oder nicht, sie werden es niemals wissen) in einer Seitengasse und Uma lächelt so wie ein Hai es tut.

„Mal“, schnurrt sie, seidenweich, und Mals Lippen zucken auf einer Seite, Geheimnisse in ihren Augen. Jeder kennt Mal, hier, ob sie vom Hafen kommen oder vom Markt oder von irgendwo anders. (War es ein Zufall, ihr Treffen, nur sie werden es jemals wissen.)

„Uma“, grüßt sie, kalt und distanziert und verlockend und in diesem Moment sind sie ihre Eltern so sehr wie sie sie selbst sind.

 

* * *

 

Sie wuchsen auf verschiedenen Seiten der Insel auf, Uma bei den Häfen, Mal bei den Märkten. Mal hat die Schläger, die Diebe und Uma hat die Hafenratten, die Piraten und sie sind keine Verbündeten. Die Gangs hatten schon immer miteinander gekämpft und es ist wütend und bitter und – sogar damit war die Insel nicht groß genug für diese Naturgewalten, die sich in Mädchenkörper zwängen, um einander für immer zu vermeiden.

Zusammen regieren sie ihre gesamte Welt. Die Gangs haben Waffenstillstand, eine Zeit des Friedens, der Ruhe, und die beiden Mädchen mit Lächeln voller Zähne sind diejenigen, die ihnen zeigen, dass sogar hier, auf der Insel der Verlorenen, ein Kompromiss existieren kann ohne Unterwerfung. Niemand wird jemals wissen (niemand außer ihnen) was sie einander bedeuten, was sie in den Schatten tun, was sie in Ohren und gegen Wangenknochen flüstern, was sie einander mit ihren Augen erzählen. Blau und violett waren schon immer ein abgestimmtes Paar.

 

* * *

 

Sie sind einander zu nah. Stoßen ihre Schultern aneinander, tauschen Grinsen, haken ihre kleinen Finger ineinander. Küsse landen auf den Enden ihrer Lächeln. Sie schleichen durch die Schatten, nicht Hand in Hand, doch Seite an Seite und Verweilen in den Entfernungen, die sie niemals bevor zu überqueren wagten. Gelächter weich in den Rückständen der gefährlichen Häfen oder unter den baufälligen Dächern des Marktes.

Niemals halten sie Händchen, niemals, niemals, doch sie pressen ihre Körper aneinander und richten sie aus nach den Schatten ihrer Heime. Kichern synchron, Rücken an Rücken und Arm gegen Arm, niemals sichtbar mehr, doch irgendwie so viel _mehr._ Ihr Grinsen nur ein bisschen weicher als vor all den anderen. Gemeinsam durch die Überreste ihrer Welten schleichen, sie schlüpfen durch die Risse dessen, was sie als Realität kennen.

Evie beobachtet sie, manchmal, mit etwas, das wirkt wie Verwirrung, etwas wie Eifersucht, denn das ist vielleicht keine Liebe, doch es ist etwas und es ist verlockend und das Geflüster von etwas, das sein könnte ist so verführerisch wie die Mädchen selbst es sind. Jay sorgt sich (leise, leise), denn seine Loyalität gilt Mal und wird es immer tun (niemals zugegeben, niemals laut ausgesprochen) und er sorgt sich, obwohl nichts sicher ist, nichts bestätigt ist, doch er versteckt es mit einem Grinsen und stößt Mal in die Rippen bis sie ihn ansieht mit einem Blick, der _stop_ heißt, und _lass das_ und er mag kein Genie sein wie Evie es ist, doch er weiß, dass was auch immer die beiden haben ist kostbar und selten und es wäre viel zu einfach, sie auseinanderzureißen. Carlos, der noch immer der Neueste ist in dieser Gruppe, auf eine Art, sagt nichts, doch er hofft, für sie, dass sie in Ordnung sein werden, dass was auch immer sie haben nicht so einfach verdorben werden kann wie das Gift von dem sie kommen.

Sie führen rivalisierende Gangs. Es hätte niemals funktionieren sollen.

 

* * *

 

Einige von Umas Rationen verschwinden, gestohlen von dem Vorratsschiff bevor ihre Männer ankommen können, verschwunden in bloß Sekunden, und es ist nicht unbedingt Mals Schuld, und doch ist es das. Nichts an Mal ist unschuldig.

Uma kommt zu ihr, zähnebleckend, spuckend, und Mal weiß, sie kann die Wogen glätten, deshalb wird sie nicht wütend, schickt kein Gewisper durch den Markt in einem Ruf um Hilfe. Sie lässt Uma wüten, lässt sie drohen, weicht den Schlägen aus, doch rächt sich nicht, wie sie es mit jemand anderem getan hätte.

Sie geht hinkend nachhause mit schmerzendem Kiefer, doch sie werden okay sein, sie weiß das, sie weiß das. (Sie vergisst, auf dieser Insel niemals irgendetwas als selbstverständlich anzunehmen.)

 

* * *

 

Mal schleicht durch die Stille ihres Hauses, nur ein Streifen Licht von dem Spalt unter der Haustür, sie ist fast dort, fast dort, fast – eine Hand wie eine Klaue entweicht der Dunkelheit und Mal kann nicht atmen als Maleficent sich aus den Schatten löst wie ein rachsüchtiger Geist, Hände eng um den Hals des Mädchens geschlossen, sie schlägt sie gegen die Wand.

„Kämpfen, Mal“, sagt sie, dreht Mals Gesicht in das Licht, um die blauen Flecken zu betrachten, die die Wangenknochen ihrer Tochter zieren. „ _Verlieren_ , Mal“, sagt sie, schlägt sie wieder gegen die Wand, ihre Nägel in Mals Haut während Mals Hände sinnlos gegen Maleficent Griff kämpfen. „Ich bin so enttäuscht.“ Ihre Lippen kräuseln sich hasserfüllt während Mal gurgelt und hustet.

„Es wird nicht nochmal passieren“, bringt Mal heraus, während sie an den Händen kratzt, die ihren Hals mit Blutergüssen zurücklassen werden, Zehen über dem Boden schwingend, hilflos. Schwarze Punkte verwischen ihre Sicht. „Ich krieg das wieder hin.“

Maleficent zeigt ihre Zähne in etwas, das vielleicht ein Lächeln ist, etwas, das vielleicht etwas Schlimmeres ist. „Ja“, sagt sie, das Lächeln verlierend als die Drohung in der Luft schwebt. „Das wirst du.“ Sie lässt Mal mit einem verächtlichen Verziehen ihrer Lippen fallen und verschwindet in die Schatten des einsamen Hauses, das die beiden Feen sich teilen, lässt ihre Tochter nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden sitzen und sich mit einer Hand den Hals massieren während sie sich mit der anderen vom Boden abstößt.

 

* * *

 

„Ich dachte, du sagtest du willst, dass die Gangs freundlich zueinander bleiben, dass du es lassen willst.“ Carlos‘ Stimme ist unsicher.

„Ich _weiß-_ “ Mal schließt ihre Augen und atmet ruhig. „Was ich gesagt habe. Jetzt sage ich etwas anderes.“ Carlos‘ Augen sind misstrauisch, doch er sagt nichts und Mal widersteht der Versuchung, zu seufzen, ihre Stimme ist kratzig genug.

Jay, der an der Wand lehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sieht ihr nur einen Moment lang in die Augen. Das kleinste Nicken. Sie ist so froh, ihn zu haben. Sie zweifelt nicht daran, dass er ihr folgen wird, wo auch immer sie ihn hinführt. Freunde gibt es nicht auf dieser Insel, doch Jay ist ein guter Verbündeter.

Evie, zwischen Carlos und Mal, die den ungleichen Kreis vervollständigt, zuckt mit den Schultern und verhärtet sich selbst. „In Ordnung“, sagt sie, und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um an Mals Kragen zu ziehen, sie ignoriert Mals warnendes Knurren und wie sie zurückgeht.

„Oh, Mal.“ Evie seufzt leise. Sie hat die dunklen, wütenden Blutergüsse enthüllt, die Mals Hals umringen.

Mal schlägt ihre Hand weg, sie hat ihre diesen Moment erlaubt, diesen Moment von (schwach, schwach) Sorge. „Bist du dabei oder nicht?“ Es ist keine Frage, nicht mehr. Es war niemals wirklich eine, doch nun ist es aus anderen Gründen. Es ist keine Frage.

Jay stößt sich von der Wand ab und nickt einmal, selbstsicher, ohne zu zögern. Evie summt ihre Zustimmung und Carlos lächelt Mal an, halb schicksalsergebenes Lächeln. „Wir sind bei dir“, antwortet er. Natürlich sind sie das. Es ist keine Frage, nicht für sie.

 

* * *

 

„Mal“, sagt Uma. Ihre Stimme ist warm, seidenweich, nichtsahnend.

„Uma.“ Kalt, rücksichtslos. Boshaft, böse, _maleficent._

Jay steht fest hinter ihr, zu ihrer Linken, ihr General, wie er es immer ist, wie er es immer sein wird. Die Klingen der Schwerter von denen sie weiß, dass er sie trägt, müssen erst enthüllt werden. Evie auf der anderen Seite, Hände auf ihren Hüften, den Kopf nach vorne gesenkt, nicht nach hinten. Dies ist nicht ihre Herausforderung, doch es ist ihr Kampf. Carlos fast nur einen Atemzug entfernt, ruhig und still, die Augen hart, die Schultern gespannt.

Sie kann den genauen Moment bestimmen, in dem sie es realisiert, den genauen Moment, in dem der Schmerz (schwach, schwach) in Umas Meeraugen blitzt, wie sie flackern und dann verhärten, fast traurig, fast wütend.

„So ist es also“, sagt sie schließlich, langsam, als Mal ihren Kopf senkt, auf diese bestimmte Weise. Gerade genug, dass, würde Uma hinsehen, würde sie bloß _hinsehen,_ die Kette aus Blutergüssen sichtbar ist, die Nicht-Erklärung gehört würde. (Uma sieht nicht hin. Oder vielleicht tut sie es. Nur sie wird es wissen.)

„Ich habe Dinge gehört“, sagt Mal. „Die Straßen haben geflüstert. Sie riechen fischig.“ Uma versteift sich. Bedrohe niemals ihre Crew, Regel eins. Gebrochen. Verhohne niemals ihre Herkunft, Regel zwei. Gebrochen.

Nun ja, Hier ist Mals (unausgesprochene, natürlich unausgesprochene) Regel: Was zwischen uns geschieht, bleibt zwischen uns. Gebrochen, gebrochen, gebrochen.

„In Ordnung“, sagt Uma und zieht ihr Schwert, Mals Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich nicht. „Du wirst das bekommen, wofür du gekommen bist.“

 

* * *

 

Sie hätten niemals funktionieren sollen, und das haben sie nicht, am Ende. Mal übertrat eine Grenze, Mal hielt sich zurück wenn Uma sich wehrte, Uma übertrat eine Grenze, Mal zerstörte und demütigte sie. Sie waren zwei Orkane auf einer winzigen Insel in noch winzigeren Gassen und sie lauerten in den Schatten aus denen sie kamen und niemals wird jemals wissen (niemand außer ihnen) was sie waren und was nicht.

 

* * *

 

 

Mal meidet die Häfen. Uma hält sich von den Märkten fern Dies ist die Insel der Grausamen, der Zerbrochenen, der Gnadenlosen, also sind sie nicht vorsichtig, nicht sanft, aber vielleicht versuchen sie es. Vielleicht: Mal wird lernen, dass das, was sie hat, genug ist, manchmal, dass das, was anderen gehört, nicht ihr gehören muss. Vielleicht: Wenn die Gangs einander treffen, werden sie sich nicht verstecken, doch sie werden auch keinen Kampf provozieren. Vielleicht: Sie versuchen es.

 

* * *

 

„Was bedeutet dir Uma?“

Mal hält nicht inne, blinzelt nicht. „Ist das wichtig?“

 


End file.
